Doble problema (Historia alternativa)
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Kowalski inventa una maquina que puede dividir la personalidad de cualquiera, pero debido a un accidente... ahora tenemos a dos Skipper, ¿que es lo que pasara ahora?.
1. Chapter 1

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: HE DECIDO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA EN LAS DOS FORMAS, Y FORMAR DOS HISTORIAS SIMILARES PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO TOMARAN RUMBOS DISTINTOS, PUEDE QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO SEA EL MISMO, PERO HASTA ALLÍ SE TERMINARA LA SIMILITUD, A PARTIR DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, LAS DOS HISTORIAS COMENZARAN A TOMAR SU PROPIO CAMINO._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UNA TRAMA SIMILAR A MI ANTERIOR FANFIC (DOBLE PROBLEMA)_**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SOLO HÁGANLO, SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA RECOMIENDANLA A SUS AMIGOS, SI NO LES GUSTO... QUÉDENSE CALLADOS._**

* * *

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Era una fría y oscura noche en el zoológico de central Park, todos los animales se encontraban dormidos en su respectivo habitad, excepto tres pingüinos los cuales estaban en la superficie de su habitad, entrenando como si no estuviera la inmensa diferencia del día y la noche, mientras que Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio acomodado en el piso descansando, comiendo palomitas y viendo una película, sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban en la superficie entrenado desde la mañana_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Kowalski estaba viendo una película en el televisor que tenía en su laboratorio, que recientemente había comprado_

 **Kowalski:** _(comiendo palomitas)_ genial, esta película ridículamente compleja, ME ENCANTA, VAMOS EINSTEIN YA MATA AL EXTRATERRESTRE, NO, NO, NO MATES AL PRESIDENTE, HAY POR FAVOR…, en fin, QUE, ahora aparece hasta newton, genial, ESTA PELICULA TIENE DE TODO

 _Entonces Kowalski vuelve a ver la portada de la película_

 **Kowalski:** _(viendo la portada)_ mmmm… cuando los genios chocan, _(entusiasmado)_ ESTA PELICULA TIENE DE TODO

 _En eso Kowalski vuelve a volver para el televisor y es sorprendido por el grito de un tiranosaurio rex_

 **Kowalski:** esta película hasta dinosaurio tienes, me gustaría que esta película nunca terminara, ya me imagino que me diría mi padre al ver esta película

 **Tv:** YO SOY TU PADRE

 **Kowalski:** _(sorprendido)_ wow…, creo que no es mentira lo de, ESTA PELICULA TIENE DE TODO

 **Tv:** basada en futuros hechos reales

 **Kowalski:** _(sarcástico)_ no me digas

 **Tv:** esta película tendrá continuación, cuando los genios chocan LA REVANCHA, próximamente en un futuro no muy cercano

 **Kowalski:** otra vez con lo mismo

 **Tv:** SI, algún problema

 **Kowalski:** _(sorprendido)_ díganme que es un película

 **Tv:** si es una película, solo que ustedes son muy obvios

 **Kowalski:** _(enojado)_ rayos, esperen un momento, tenía algo que hacer, o si, mi nuevo invento, en fin, ya voy a terminarlo

 _Entonces Kowalski apaga su nuevo televisor y se va a terminar su nuevo invento_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos skipper, rico y cabo estaban entrenando desde la mañana hasta tarde_

 **Skipper:** VAMOS MUCHACHOS, quiero que terminen esas sentadillas para ahora a las 200 horas.

 **Cabo:** _(intentando respirar)_ Pero Skipper, estamos muy cansados _–_ **skipper:** _¡Aja!_

 _Afirmo el experto en armas, apoyando el comentario de su compañero, y al igual que Cabo, el intentaba respirar, solo que el tenia la lengua de fuera, pareciendo que él estaba mucho más cansado que el joven Cabo_

 **Skipper:** CABO, ya tuviste tu descanso, ¿Qué no puedes terminar a que el entrenamiento termine?

 **Cabo:** _Pe… Pero LLEVAMOS TODO EL DIA AQUI, tengo sueño_

 **Skipper:** _DEJA DE QUEJARTE SOLDADO, aprende de Rico, él no se queja como tu_

 _Dijo skipper mientras apuntaba al experto en armas, el cual estaba total y completamente dormido en el cemento, entonces Skipper se golpeo la frente con una aleta, mientras Cabo intentaba hacer su cara más tierna, con la esperanza de convencer a su líder_

 **Skipper:** rico

 _Susurró el líder aun con la aleta en su frente, esperando a que su recluta despertara, pero en su lugar se empezaron a escuchar ronquidos, provenientes obviamente de Rico_

 **Skipper:** RICO

 _Gritó Skipper haciendo que Rico despertara de un brinco y aterrizara en la piscina, mojando por completo a su líder y también al joven Cabo_

 **Rico:** Lo chento…

 _Se disculpó Rico mientras salía de la piscina y se sacudía las plumas, empapando aun más a sus compañeros, Skipper ignoro las palabras antes dichas por Rico, a su vez se limpio la cara del agua con la que anteriormente fue mojado_

 **Skipper:** ¿lo ves Cabo? Por eso mismo puse a Kowalski a trabajar en su nuevo invento, ¿no ves lo útil que nos será?

 _Habló el líder mientras se recostaba sobre el cemento y empezaba a hacer abdominales por su cuenta_

 **Cabo:** _(bostezando)_ _Ahhh... Si... ¿me repites de nuevo en qué consistía el invento?_

 **Skipper:** POR DIOS JOVEN CABO, es la cuarta vez que te explico, deberías prestar más atención, es más, mejor que te explique Rico, el debió prestarme mayor atención, ¿verdad Rico?

 _Habló el líder mientras aun seguía haciendo abdominales_

 **Rico: _no lo creo._**

 _Reía nerviosamente Rico, ya que él nunca prestaba la mas mínima atención cuando de ciencia se hablaba_ , _El líder se levanto del suelo y se golpeo la frente con frustración, después suspiro fuertemente, dispuesto a explicarles todo de nuevo_

 **Skipper:** Esta bien… Pero es la última vez que lo digo, así que presten atención

 _Dicho eso ambos pingüinos se sentaron en el cemento, justo en frente de Skipper, como si les fuera a contar un cuento, el líder solo suspiro de nuevo antes de comenzar a hablar_

 **Skipper:** Verán, como saben, hace tiempo que no hay delfines psicópatas, frailecillos molestos, serpientes escurridizas ni ardillas macabras, en resumen, hace tiempo que ningún villano ha atacado y/o amenazado al zoológico ni a nosotros, lo cual es muy pero muy extraño, por eso le pedí a Kowalski que me ayudara creando una máquina para deshacernos del cansancio, una maquina que nos de energía, o sea, entre más energía tengamos, podremos entrenar más, así podremos estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir... Aun no estoy seguro de cómo funciona.. Pero…

 _Entonces el pingüino líder es interrumpido_

 **Cabo:** Pero… ¿Qué te hace creer que hay villanos aquí? Como no sabes que acabamos con el mal y ahora el mundo es un lugar feliz donde reina la felicidad y los arcoíris junto con los lunacor…

 _Habló el joven pingüino antes de que su líder le lanzara una mirada amenazante, provocando que guarde silencio, algo intimidado_

 **Skipper:** _(serio)_ Pero que inocente eres joven Cabo... no tienes ni idea de lo que hay fuera de los muros de este zoológico, el mundo es un lugar peligroso y es mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa

 **Cabo:** _(intentando no bostezar)_ Bien... pero, ¿Por qué Kowalski es el único que no está entrenando?

 **Skipper:** Ya te dije, Kowalski está construyendo un nuevo artefacto con la condición que pagaría las horas de entrenamiento que perdió… ¿Qué acaso nunca prestas atención a lo que digo?

 **Cabo:** _(triste)_ _Pues... sí, pero aun así es muy tarde y…_

 **Skipper:** Bien… a petición de Cabo, la sesión de entrenamientos estará pendiente hasta mañana... o mejor dicho, hasta que amanezca

 _Dijo Skipper mientras observaba a su alrededor, tal parece que no había notado lo oscuro que estaba_ , _Dicho eso Cabo y Rico aplaudieron de alegría y los tres procedieron a entrar al cuartel_

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Ya dentro, cada quien se dirigió a un sitio diferente, Rico se dirigía a la nevera y buscaba comida como si no hubiera comido en días, cuando solo habían pasado unas horas. Cabo hacia su cama, solamente para tomar a su lunacornio y pacientemente comenzar a acomodar su almohada. El líder dirigió a la cocina, tomo una taza y procedió a preparar su café favorito, luego tomo asiento a un lado de la mesa y pacientemente tomo un sorbo, No paso ni 1 minuto, cuando el científico salió de su laboratorio, con un gesto confiado_

 **Kowalski:** _(entusiasmado)_ _Señores, adivinen quien acaba de descubrir otro asombroso logro científico_

 **Skipper:** No lo sé… ¿Rico? _(Le da otro sorbo a su café)_

 **Rico:** ¿Qué yo qué? _(se come un pescado)_

 **Kowalski:** _(enojado)¿Rico? ¿Estás hablando enserio?_

 **Skipper:** _(riendo)_ Es broma, dime, ¿terminaste el invento que te pedí?

 **Kowalski:** Afirmativo, ¡admiren!, El Personi-divisor 3000 o Divi-personalizador… el nombre aún sigue en proceso...

 _dijo el científico mientras hacía algunas notas en su portafolio_

 **skipper:** _(con la taza en su aleta)_ _Hmm… ¿Por qué no lo llamas divisor molecular?_

 **Kowalski:** Sigo trabajando en eso, además se supone que ese nombre ya me lo ganaron

 **Cabo:** _(recostado sobre su cama) Emmm… Kowalski, ¿y el invento?_

 **Kowalski:** Ahhh, si, verán, el invento consiste en dividir una personalidad especifica del cuerpo de un sujeto, con la intención se deshacernos de esa personalidad o mal habito, ¿me explico?

 **Cabo:** _(confundido)_ Pues… creo, pero yo me refería que si donde estaba...

 **Kowalski:** _(con una aleta en su barbilla)_ _Ahhh… eso... El invento se encuentra en mi laboratorio, ya está construido, pero aun necesita unos pequeños ajustes_

 **Skipper:** _Muy buen trabajo soldado, mañana mismo probaremos el artefacto, ahora todos a dormir, se lo merecen muchachos…. LUCES FUERA_

 _Grito skipper Mientras las luces se apagan automáticamente y cada uno de ellos se recuesta en su respectiva cama, intentando conciliar el sueño_

 **Rico:** _A DOMID_

 _Gruñó Rico mientras regurgitaba un gorrito, se lo pone, y casi al instante empieza a roncar_

 **Cabo:** _Buenas noches princesa auto-respecta_

 _Susurró Cabo mientras se recuesta abrazando a su lunacornio._

 **Kowalski:** _NO PUEDE SER…_ olvide cambiar el divisor de modo físico a modo mental _,_ tranquilo Kowalski… cualquier otro error lo compondré cuando amanezca

 _Pensó el científico mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir al igual que los demás_

 **Skipper:** _Hmmm… que extraño... mis instintos paranoicos están peor que nunca... debe de acercarse alguien enserio peligroso… confío en mis muchachos… pero aun les queda mucho que aprender, y no me arriesgare a que les pase algo…_

 _Pensaba y pensaba Skipper, tal parece que era el único que no podía dormir…_ , _Rato más tarde, los pingüinos ya se encontraban recostados, tranquilamente durmiendo, bueno, salvo uno…, El pingüino líder se encontraba sentado junto la mesa, él estaba muy cansado pero no quería dormir, el insistía que la mejor forma de ganar a un enemigo era mediante la fuerza y para lograr ello solo se podía entrenar y solamente entrenar, por eso tenía pensado usar el invento de Kowalski, con la esperanza de que funcionara y lo pudieran usar mañana mismo, Skipper se levanto de su asiento e inicio su recorrido hacia el laboratorio del científico, allí pudo apreciar aquel artefacto, no parecía tan complejo, solo parecía un simple rayo acompañado de una pequeña tableta con una gran variedad de botones de diferentes colores y una pequeña palanca, la cual parecía activar el invento, El líder solo observaba, dudaba en activarlo, por un lado quería confiar en su teniente, pero por otro recordó los múltiples problemas que habían causado sus anteriores inventos, Finalmente a Skipper le gano la inmensa curiosidad de saber si en verdad funcionaba el invento de Kowalski, él no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ni idea tenia, lo pensó bien y estuvo a punto de abandonar el laboratorio, pero su inmenso sueño hizo que se recargara sobre la palanca del aparato, y lanzara un rayo directo a él iluminando la habitación con una cegadora luz verde, mientras se escuchaba un fuerte grito proveniente de Skipper… o mejor dicho… 2 gritos…_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: AHORA HAY DOS SKIPPER ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA Y SI ESTO SERA_** ** _BENÉFICO O PERJUDICIAL PARA LOS PINGÜINOS?, ¿PORQUE AHORA NO HAY TANTAS PREGUNTAS?, TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, XD._**

 ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, PONERLO EN FAVORITOS, SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, O LO QUE SEA, NOS VEREMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: EN ESTA OCASIÓN, LA TRAMA GIRARA EN TORNO AL SKIPPER 1 QUE POR MOTIVOS INEXPLICABLES QUIERE VIVIR UNA VIDA TRANQUILA EN ALASKA, LOS LEMURES LO SIGUEN EN SU AVENTURA, PERO PARA SU DESGRACIA TERMINAN PERDIDOS EN CANADA, MIENTRAS QUE EL SKIPPER 2 SE QUEDA CON SUS COMPAÑEROS PINGÜINO, AL FINAL DECIDEN IR EN BUSCA DEL SKIPPER 1, PERO LAS COSAS SE VOLVERAN MAS COMPLICADAS DE LO QUE PARECEN._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UNA TRAMA SIMILAR A MI ANTERIOR FANFIC (DOBLE PROBLEMA)_**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SOLO HÁGANLO, SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA RECOMIENDANLA A SUS AMIGOS, SI NO LES GUSTO... QUÉDENSE CALLADOS._**

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban haciendo las cosas que normalmente hacían siempre, cabo estaba viendo los lunacornios, kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, y rico estaba comiéndose unos ricos pescados, pero de repente kowalski noto algo extraño_

 **Kowalski:** oigan no han visto a skipper, no lo e visto últimamente

 **Cabo:** yo tampoco lo e visto kowalski

 **Rico:** ni yo

 **Kowalski:** bien, pues si lo ven, dígale que lo estaré esperando en el laboratorio, mi nuevo invento ya esta terminado

 **Cabo:** genial

 **Rico:** chi, kkfefgaedgb

 _Entonces el científico regreso a su laboratorio, cabo siguió viendo los lunacornios, y rico termino de comerse su pescado, pero de repente cabo logro notar que skipper se estaba tratando de escapar de la guarida sin que nadie lo notara, cabo por no pensarlo dos veces, le arruina la fuga a skipper_

 **Cabo:** HOLA SKIPPER

 **Skipper 1:** A… hola, cabo

 **Cabo:** que te pasa hoy skipper

 **Skipper:** nada, nada, es solo que tengo algo urgente que hacer, tu y rico tienen el dia libre

 **Cabo:** bueno skipper

 **Rico:** SIIII, DIA LIBRE

 _Dicho eso skipper, el pingüino líder se va de la guarida, pero entonces cabo comienza a caminar hacia la televisión de nuevo para ve a lo lunacornios, en eso vio que skipper estaba viendo la televisión en su programa favorito_

 **Skipper 2:** _(se ríe)_ clásico

 **Cabo: ¿** skipper?, eres tu

 **Skipper 2:** que te pasa cabo, pareciera que viste a un fantasma

 **Cabo:** quizás, puede se, que no te habías ido

 **Skipper 2:** i¿rme?, para que, TENGO UNA ELITE QUE ENTRENAR, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR YENDO POR HAY SIN NINGUNA RAZON, AHORA CABO, AL SUELO Y DAME 200 LAGARTIJAS

 **Cabo:** SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

 _Luego cabo se puso en el suelo y comenzó a hacer las 200 lagartijas, y rico se les queda viendo a skipper y cabo_

 **Skipper 2:** Y TU QUE VES SOLDADO

 **Rico:** nada

 **Skipper 2:** con que, DE MENTIROSO VERDAD RICO , veamos si sigues vivo luego de, 500 ABDOMINALES

 **Rico:** SEÑOL, SI SEÑOL

 **Skipper 2:** DILO BIEN SOLDADO

 **Rico:** SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

 **Skipper 2:** ASI ME GUSTA, ESTA UNIDAD NO SERA PARA NADA BLANDA ( _risa malvada)_

 **Cabo:** skipper, y esa risa malvada

 **Skipper 2:** con que cuestionando a tu líder verdad, AHORA ESCRIBE EN ESE PIZARRON MIL VECES, NO DEBO CUESTIONAR A MI LIDER, QUE EN ESTE CASO ES SKIPPER, Y AHORA SOLDADO

 **Cabo:** SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

 **Skipper 2:** bien, Y ¿DONDE ESTA EL INÚTIL DE KOWALSKI?

 **Rico y cabo:** EN EL LABORATORIO SEÑOR

 **Skipper 2:** pues cuando salga kowalski, ESE TONTO PINGÜINO NO VOLVERÁ A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA _(risa malvada)_

 _Después kowalski sale de su laboratorio como si nada, y en eso al escuchar lo que dijo skipper, el científico grita y se devuelve sápidamente a su laboratorio_

 **Skipper 2:** NO HUYAS COBARDE, te prometo que si sales ahora, SERA MAS RÁPIDO

 **Cabo:** rico y ¿ahora que le pasa a skippe?r

 **Rico:** no che, malhumorado

 **Skipper 2:** con que diciendo eso verdad rico, AHORA HAZME 2 MIL SENTADILLAS

 **Rico:** AAAAAA…., po que

 **Cabo:** pero skipper, tenemos rodillas?

 **Skipper 2:** con que, CUESTIONÁNDOME DE NUEVO VERDAD, AHORA HARÁN MIL LAGARTIJAS, Y SI EL CABEZA DE COHETE NO SALE PRONTO DE SU LABORATORIO, LITERALMENTE NO VOLVERÁ A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA, _(risa malvada)_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico del central park**

 _El skipper 1 estaba tratando de salir del zoológico lo mas pronto posible, muestras recordaba el problema que provoco la maquina de kowalski_

 **Skipper 1:** esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO

 _Entonces al pingüino le llega el cola anillada_

 **Julien:** que haces monja

 **Skipper 1:** AAA…, hora julien, nada, solo este, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ

 **Julien:** y por que, te noto algo diferente, bajaste de peso?

 **Skipper 1:** QUE, NO, es solo que el tonto de kowalski causo otro problema, y tengo que abandonar el zoológico antes de que el me encuentre

 **Julien:** quien monja

 **Skipper 1:** PUES YO, QUE NO ENTIENDES

 **Julien:** pues no

 **Skipper** : bien skipper, relájate, enloquecer no arreglara el problema

 **Julien:** con quien hablas pingüino

 **Skipper 1:** PUES CON NADIE, digo, pues conmigo mismo

 **Julien:** que te pasa ahora skipper, estas más raro que de costumbre

 **Skipper 1:** LO TENGO

 **Julien:** y que tienes

 **Skipper 1:** me escapare del zoológico, viajare hasta Alaska, me cambiare el nombre a Salazar, y viviré una vida feliz cazando salmones

 **Julien:** interesante monja, espero que te vaya bien

 **Skipper 1:** pero no puedo hacer esto solo, escucha julien, ocupo tu ayuda para escapar del zoológico

 **Julien:** y por que necesitas mi ayuda

 **Skipper 1:** porque necesito irme YA, y no tomarme con mas animales que me estén molestando

 _Entonces Marlene le llega a skipper 1 por atrás_

 **Marlene:** hola skipper y julien, que estaban platicando

 **Skipper 1:** hola Marlene…, que bonita luces hoy

 **Marlene:** ¿de acuerdo?…., y ¿ahora que le pasa a skipper?

 **Julien:** pues yo no se Marlene, pe de veras, luces bonita hoy

 **Marlene:** ok, creo que mejor me voy

 _Luego Marlene se va_

 **Julien:** y ahora que te pasa monja

 **Skipper 1:** JULIEN, TIENES QUE AYUDARME A QUE MARLENE SE FIJE EN MI

 **Julien:** _(se ríe)_ lo siento amigo, pero Marlene, ES MIA

 **Skipper 1:** ASÍ, ¿un momento, que estoy haciendo?, tengo que apegarme al plan de ir a Alaska

 **Julien:** ¿porque quieres ir a alaska?

 **skipper 1:** es confidencial, aunque creo que siempre ha sido mi sueño ir a alaska, pero no estoy seguro, en fin, aquí ya no me necesitan

 **Julien:** NO, TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE MONJA, un momento, si te vas a alaska dejaras en paz a marlene, lo que significa que Marlene estará sola, y yo sin competencia, lo que significaría que en un futuro Marlene será mía, y si me deshago del pingüino en su viaje a alaska aumentare esa posibilidad, lo siento pingüino, deja te ayudo a irte a Alaska

 **Skipper 1:** ¿muy bien?, solo espero que este salga bien

 **Julien:** ni te lo imaginas pingüino _(risa malvada)_

 **Skipper 1:** y esa risa malvada

 **Julien: ¿** que?, la estaba practicando por si la llego a necesitar

 **Skipper 1:** ok, creo que eso no es de preocuparse, creo

 **En el laboratorio de kowalski**

 _Kowalski no podía entender por que skipper estaba actuando de esa manera, entonces kowalski ve su nuevo invento y en eso se le ocurre una idea_

 **Kowalski:** PERO CLARO

 _Después kowalski se va a ver la cinta de vigilancia_

 **Kowalski:** qué bueno que instale ayer este nuevo sistema de vigilancia, si mi teoría es cierta, ya sé lo que le paso a skipper

 _ **Flashback**_

 **En el laboratorio de kowalski**

 _Después de un rato, ambos skipper se quedaron viendo uno del otro, como creyendo que eso solo era una extraña pesadilla_

 **Skipper 1: ¿** que paso?

 **Skipper 2:** pues no lo se

 **Skipper 1:** un momento eso es extraño

 **Skipper 2:** si, un momento, si tu eres yo

 **Skipper 1:** yo soy tú

 **Skipper 2:** esto no tiene sentido

 **Skipper 1:** ahora kowalski esta en serios problemas

 **Skipper 2:** querrás decir tu skipper

 **Skipper 1:** QUE, y ¿a que te refieres con eso?

 **Skipper 2:** ya lo veras

 _Entonces el skippe 2 noquea al skipper 1 y lo esconde en el laboratorio de kowalski_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Kowalski al ver la cámara de seguridad, confirmo que su teoría era cierta_

 **Kowalski:** RAYOS, sabía que tenía que arreglar ese problema antes, en fin, ahora tenemos a dos skipper, y la única forma de volver al skipper original, es devolviendo a la maquina a los dos skipper, pero para eso, necesito encontrar al otro skipper, y tiene que ser rápido, si no devuelvo a skipper en las próximas 78 horas, skipper se quedara así para siempre, TENGO QUE AVÍSALES DE ESTO A RICO Y A CABO

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Julien había llevado a skipper a su habitad_

 **Skipper 1:** julien, repite para que rayos vinimos a tu habitad

 **Julien:** para prepararnos para ir a Alaska

 **Maurice:** QUE, s¿e va para Alaska?

 **Mort:** puedo acompañarlos

 **Skipper 1:** lo siento, pero esta misión la debo emprender solo

 **Julien:** si claro, pero primero como algo, te vez muy flaquito

 **Skipper 1:** ok?, tienen pescado

 **Julien:** PESCADO, nooo…, solo fruta

 **Skipper 1:** entonces paso

 _Entonces Maurice le llama la atención a julien_

 **Julien:** que pasa Maurice

 **Maurice:** julien, no has notado algo raro en skipper

 **Julien:** como que

 _Luego Maurice y julien ven que skipper estaba jugando con mort_

 **Maurice:** como eso

 **Julien:** hay Maurice, eso no es un problema

 **Maurice: ¿** y como esta eso de que se van para Alaska?

 **Julien:** pues sí, es que el pingüino quiere ir allá por razones que desconozco, pero estoy seguro, que me gustara Alaska

 **Maurice:** no lo creo, y además para que quieres acompañar a skipper a Alaska

 **Julien:** nomas, algún problema

 **Maurice:** si, qué hay de mi y de mort, nos dejara así como así

 **Julien:** si, algún problema

 **Maurice:** SI

 **Julien:** está bien, está bien, tu y mort me pueden acompañar

 **Maurice:** perfecto, pero skipper lo querrá

 **Julien:** confiemos en que si

 _Entonces julien le dice a skipper lo de llevar a Maurice y mort a alaska_

 **Skipper 1:** no lo sé, ya somos muchos, además de que no se si llevarte a ti cola anillada, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea, ok, vayámonos todos para Alaska

 **Mort:** sii, me voy para Alaska, me voy para Alaska

 **Maurice:** bien, entonces empacare comida, por que Alaska esta algo lejos

 **Julien:** que tanto

 **Maurice:** como a un país de distancia

 **Julien:** y cuanto es eso en kilómetros

 **Mort:** MUCHOS DÍAS

 **Skipper:** bien equipo, VAMONOS

 **Mort:** SIIII, ACOMPAÑARE A LOS A ALASKA, ACOMPAÑARE A LOS PIES PARA ALASKA

 **Maurice:** espero que Alice no note nuestra ausencia

 **Skipper 1:** lo dudo mucho, deje una distracción, será como si nunca se hubieran ido

 _Entonces Alice pasa por el habitad de los lémures, y ve figuras de hojas y paja con forma de lémur, a alice le da igual y se va_

 **Skipper 1:** ven pan comido

 **Maurice:** y que cuando lleguemos a Alaska

 **Skipper 1:** no lo sé, no había pensado en eso

 **Julien:** me gusta la forma de pensar del pingüino, siempre improvisando, como yo

 _ **Continuara…**_

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: AHORA HAY DOS SKIPPER ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA Y SI ESTO SERA_** ** _BENÉFICO O PERJUDICIAL PARA LOS PINGÜINOS?, ¿EL SKIPPER 1 TENDRÁ ÉXITO EN LLEGAR A ALASKA?, ¿EL SKIPPER 2 LOGRARA SALIR ADELANTE A SU UNIDAD SIN SU PERSONALIDAD PERDIDA? , TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, XD._**

 ** _NOTA 1: EL PRIMER SKIPPER ES OPTIMISTA, DE CARÁCTER RELAJADO, NO TIENE MIEDO DE NADA, NO TIENE CONTROL DE SUS EMOCIONES POSITIVAS, TIENE UN COMPORTAMIENTO ERRÁTICO, NO SABE LO QUE QUIERE._**

 ** _NOTA 2: EL SEGUNDO SKIPPER ES PESIMISTA, DE CARÁCTER FUERTE, NO ES SEGURO DE SI MISMO , NO TIENE CONTROL DE SUS EMOCIONES NEGATIVAS, TIENE UN COMPORTAMIENTO ORGANIZADO, SABE LO QUE QUIERE._**

 ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, PONERLO EN FAVORITOS, SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, O LO QUE SEA, NOS VEREMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES, NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA, QUIZÁS POR LAS PRÓXIMA SEMANA O HASTA NUEVO AVISO, BUENO PUES, POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UNA TRAMA SIMILAR A MI ANTERIOR FANFIC (DOBLE PROBLEMA)_**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SOLO HÁGANLO, SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA RECOMIENDANLA A SUS AMIGOS, SI NO LES GUSTO... QUÉDENSE CALLADOS._**

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _El segundo skipper seguía dando órdenes a rico y cabo sin parar._

 **Skipper 2:** MENOS INUTILIDAD, MÁS ESFUERZO

 **Cabo:** _(cayendo al suelo)_ ya no puedo

 **Skipper 2:** CABO, ACASO OSAS DESAFIARME

 **Cabo:** NO, Claro que no

 **Skipper 2:** pues lo acabas de hacer

 **Cabo:** lo siento

 **Skipper 2:** LO SIENTO NADA, AHORA LO PAGARAS CARO

 **Rico:** ¿Qué?

 **Skipper 2:** TU TAMBIEN RICO

 **Rico:** NOOOOO…, FUE CABO

 **Cabo:** ¿YO QUE?

 **Skipper 2:** BASTA, A LOS DOS LES IRA MAL

 **Rico:** Que ya no ños iba ya mal

 **Skipper 2:** NO ME CONTRADIGAS RICO

 **Rico:** LO CHENTO

 **Skipper 2:** LO CHENTO NADA, Y AHORA ME RECUERDAN DONDE ESTA KOWALSKI

 _De repente rico y cabo salen corriendo al laboratorio de Kowalski._

 **Skipper 2:** OIGAN, ¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN? _(risa malvada)_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Rico y cabo se fueron a refugiar en el laboratorio de Kowalski, porque ya no soportaban más a skipper._

 **Cabo:** Kowalski, sabes por casualidad, ¿que le pasa ahora a skipper?

 **Rico:** CHI, ESTA PEOR QUE YO

 **Kowalski:** por desgracia, si, al parecer skipper uso mi nuevo invento, y pues, fue divido en dos personalidades muy distintas, observen

 _Entonces Kowalski les puso a rico y a cabo la grabación en la que aparecía skipper siendo dividido en dos por la nueva máquina de Kowalski._

 **Cabo:** eso es malo

 **Kowalski:** ahora, si no devolvemos a skipper a su estado normal, se quedara así para siempre, en menos de 78 horas

 **Rico:** HAY NO…

 **Kowalski:** primero, lo primero, tenemos que encontrar al skipper perdido, y pues, ¿alguien sabe dónde está?

 **Cabo:** yo no

 **Rico:** NI YO

 **Kowalski** : mmm…, pero primero debemos salir de aquí, y el skipper insoportable nos está esperando en la puerta, ¿alguien tiene una idea?

 **Rico:** KABOOM

 **Cabo:** no lo sé rico, es muy peligroso

 **Rico:** AAA PO QUE

 **Kowalski:** bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, podemos usar mi pasadizo secreto

 **Cabo:** ¿tienes un pasadizo secreto?

 **Kowalski:** bueno si, ¿pero entonces qué?, ya nos vamos

 **Cabo:** y ¿dónde estará el skipper perdido?, menos paranoico y mandón

 **Kowalski:** no tengo ni idea

 **En un autobús a la afueras de la ciudad**

 _Los lémures y skipper estaban en un autobús donde no había personas a excepción del conductor, skipper estaba feliz porque iba para Alaska , mientras que los lémures estaban jugando cartas._

 **Skipper 1** : ALASKA AQUÍ VAMOS

 **Maurice:** tienes un tres

 **Mort:** ¿qué es un tres?

 **Julien:** estoy aburrido, pero bueno, de todos modos quien quieres ese reino, me conseguiré otro en Alaska

 **Mort:** espero que sea agrádale, y que Alaska sea muy bonito

 _Repentinamente el autobús toma un camino que no iba para Alaska._

 **Skipper:** un momento,¿a dónde se supone que se dirige el autobús?

 **Julien:** pues…, este.., no sé, Maurice

 **Mort:** creo que a Canadá, ¿no íbamos para Canadá?

 **Maurice:** a Ottawa, para ser más específico

 **Julien:** genial, siempre quise ir a ottawa, para conocer a mis amigas canadienses

 **Maurice:** ¿cuales amigas?, y ¿que habías dicho que eran novias?

 **Julien:** que tonterías estás diciendo Maurice, claro que tengo amigas en el extranjero, tu no las conoces, pero si las tengo

 **Maurice:** no me digas, y ¿entonces?

 **Julien: ¿** entonces qué?

 **Maurice:** como se conocieron

 **Julien:** ¿que cosa Maurice?

 **Maurice:** tus amigas canadienses

 **Julien:** EEEE…, ESTE…, NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA MAURICE

 **Mort:** miren, llegamos a Canadá

 **Skipper 1:** bien, finalmente llegamos a Canadá, aunque mi plan era ir a Alaska, bueno, no importara, igual es un nuevo comienzo

 _Entonces el autobús pasa al lado de las cataratas del Niágara_

 **Mort:** que enormes cascadas

 **Maurice:** si, son geniales no

 **Julien:** ¿que no nos podemos quedar en este lugar?

 **Skipper 1:** lo siento cola anillada, pero debemos llegar a Ottawa, después viajamos a Toronto, y finalmente nos vamos caminando hasta Alaska

 **Julien:** ¿no que nos íbamos a quedar en Canadá?

 **Skipper 1:** cambie de idea

 **Maurice:** ¿caminando?

 **Skipper 1:** pues sí, por esos lugares el clima es muy frio, además de que no creo que haya mucha gente por allá, o por lo menos comunicada con la civilización

 **Julien:** yo conozco todo el territorio de Ontario

 **Maurice:** no me digas, y como conociste todo Ontario

 **Julien:** me dijiste que no te dijera, así que no te digo

 **Maurice:** pero, pero, pero, ya olvídelo

 **Skipper 1:** genial, no puedo esperar el momento de llegar a Ottawa

 **Maurice:** ¿y para qué queremos ir a Ottawa?

 **Skipper 1:** porque allá tengo un amigo, y lo necesito

 **Julien:** perfecto, mmm…, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los otros pingüinos

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski, rico y cabo estaban colgados de cabeza, ya que skipper los había atrapado escapando del lugar._

 **Skipper 2:** ¿con que pensaron que podrían escapar de mi, verdad?

 **Kowalski:** pues la verdad…

 **Rico:** SI…

 **Skipper 2:** pues ahora creo que no, y por intentar escapar, ahora les irá pésimo, literalmente no volverán a ver la luz del día

 **Cabo:** pues no veo como

 **Skipper 2:** BASTA, ahora lo pagaran más caro

 **Kowalski:** no lo creo, rico

 _Entonces rico vomita una bomba de humo y explota, Kowalski, rico y cabo intentan escapar, pero el segundo skipper los detiene._

 **Skipper 2:** pero que patético intento de escape

 **Kowalski:** tú crees, rico humo

 **Rico:** OK

 _De repente rico vomita una segunda bomba de humo, y Kowalski, rico y cabo vuelven a intentar escapar y esta vez lo consiguen._

 **Skipper 2:** rayos, ¿Cómo fue que lograron escapar?

 **En el habitad de las nutrias**

 _Kowalski, rico y cabo llegan al habitad de Marlene._

 **Marlene:** a ver si entendí, dices que ahora hay dos skipper, uno desapareció y otro es insoportable, y si no arreglamos el problema entro de tres días, será imposible volverlo a la normalidad

 **Kowalski:** así es

 **Marlene:** uuuu.., que complicado

 **Rico:** NI que lo digas…

 **Cabo:** Marlene, por casualidad no sabes dónde está el otro skipper

 **Marlene:** creo que si, en la mañana escuche a que se quiera para Alaska

 **Kowalski:** ALASKA

 **Rico:** VAMONOS PUES..

 **Cabo:** pues tenemos mucho terreno que recorrer

 **Kowalski:** rayos, no sé si podamos arreglar esta situación a tiempo

 **Rico:** AAAA…, PO QUE

 **Cabo:** ¿y ahora que Kowalski?

 **Kowalski:** esta decidido, nosotros nos vamos para Alaska

 **Rico y cabo:** SII, NOS VAMOS PARA ALASKA

 **Kowalski:** perfecto, entonces nos vamos en este preciso instante, espero que lo encontremos pronto

 **Marlene:** bien, entonces yo los espero aquí

 **Kowalski:** no lo creo Marlene, tú vienes con nosotros

 **Marlene:** pero yo no quiero ir

 **Kowalski:** no dije si quieras ir, vas a ir

 **Marlene:** bueno, ya que

 **En el autobús**

 _Skipper y los lémures aun seguían esperando llegar a Ottawa._

 **Skipper 1:** mmm…, no puedo crees que todavía no llegamos

 **Julien:** que aburrido es esto

 **Maurice:** si, pero solo han pasado un par de minutos

 **Julien:** no más

 **Mort:** miren un precipicio

 **Julien: ¿** QUE UN PRECIPICIO?

 **Skipper 1:** necesito acción

 _Entonces el primer skipper le da un fuerte golpe al conductor y este se queda desmayado, luego el autobús cae por un precipicio, y después de un rato skipper y los lémures recuperan la conciencia_

 **Skipper 1:** están bien, ¿nadie salió herido?

 **Julien:** _(herido)_ ¿cuál es tu definición de herido?

 **Skipper 1:** cola anillada, ¿dónde está mort?

 **Julien:** pues yo no lo he visto

 **Maurice:** yo tampoco

 **Skipper 1:** MORT, OJOS TRISTE, ¿MORT, DONDE ESTAS?

 _De repente aparece mort todo mareado_

 **Mort:** _(confundido)_ ¿qué fue lo que paso?

 **Maurice:** hay no, estamos en medio de la nada

 **Julien:** no Maurice, estamos en medio de Ontario, o era Alaska, que yo me acuerde, estamos en medio de Canadá

 **Maurice:** no veo nada de civilización por aquí

 **Mort:** _(llorando)_ vamos a morir

 **Maurice:** ¿Quién fue el demente que decidió arrojarnos desde un acantilado?

 **Skipper 1:** Maurice, aquí no señalamos culpables, así que a caminar

 **Maurice:** pero si Ottawa, está muy lejos, incluso en auto

 **Skipper 1:** pues empecemos a caminar

 **Julien:** hay no, pues que cansado

 **Mort:** pero si ya es tarde

 **Skipper 1:** vámonos yendo, no me gustaría estar aquí en la noche

 **Maurice: ¿** por qué?

 **Skipper 1:** por los lobos

 **Maurice:** ¿LOBOS?

 **Julien:** pensaba que solo había en Ontario

 **Skipper 1:** ya cola anillada, empecemos a caminar de una vez

 **Maurice:** está bien, pero tardaremos horas en llegar

 _Entonces skipper, y los lémures se fueron caminando desde su posición actual, hasta Ottawa._

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _El segundo skipper seguía esperando a su equipo._

 **Skipper 2:** rayos, espero no a verlos asustado por mi actitud, creo que debieron tomárselo muy mal, bueno, voy a buscarlos

 _Entonces el segundo fue en busca de sus compañeros pingüinos._

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **NOTA INICIAL: ¿EL PRIMER SKIPPER LOGRARA LLEGAR A ALASKA?, ¿KOWALSKI, RICO Y CABO LOGRARAN RESOLVER ESTE DOBLE PROBLEMA?, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FANFIC, CUANDO REGRESE, XD.**_

 ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	4. Chapter 4

Atención: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

* * *

En Ottawa

El Skipper 1 y los lémures llegaron hasta la capital de canadá, en dicha ciudad se movieron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada y entraron.

Skipper 1: No puedo creer que volvi a este lugar

Maurice: ¿y que se supone que es este lugar?

Julien: Parece que nadie vive en este lugar

Mort: Yo cuidaré los pies

De repente aparece un pingüino.

Omar: ¿quién son los intrusos que osan desafiar mi guarida secreta?

Skipper 1: ya deja de jugar Omar.. solo soy yo y unos amigos

Omar: ¡Skipper! pensé que nunca volverías hermano

Skipper 1: Omar... ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy tu hermano?

Omar: Bueno como quieras Skipper

Skipper 1: ¿y cómo ha estado la agencia secreta?

Omar: Pues bien.. ahorita mismo acabo de completar una misión secreta, estoy a punto de iniciar una nueva.. pero no sé dónde podía hacerla

Skipper 1: puede ser en Alaska

Omar: Si,Alaska me gusta y recordar viejos tiempos

Julien: si entonces nos vamos para Alaska

Mort: si Alaska

Maurice: Solo espero que todo esto termine bien

Entonces Omar le asignaron una misión en Alaska.

En Alaska

Luego de que gracias a la agencia secreta de los pingüinos los trasladaron hasta Alaska, Omar, Skipper 1 y los lémures finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Skipper 1: Si finalmente llegamos a Alaska

Julien: qué bueno porque ya me esta comenzando a cansarme

Mort: tengo que mantener los pis caliente (se enrolla alrededor de los pies de julien)

Julien: ¡Mort los pies no!

Maurice: este lugar sí que es algo frío

Skipper 1: ¿y Omar para que te mandaron hasta acá?

Omar: Para detener a Alas de acero ya que su escondite está aquí

De repente son atacados por Alas de acero que los vio llegar a las afueras de su guarida.

Alas de acero: ¿con que solo esto mandó la agencia secreta de los pingüinos para detenerme? por favor no me hagan reir

Omar:tal vez n seamos la gran cosa pero podemos contigo

Skipper 1: ¿como en los viejos tiempos?

Omar: como en los viejos tiempos

Entonces ambos pingüinos empezaron a atacar a Alas de acero pero esta se defendió usando sus alas como escudo, luego golpea fuertemente a Omar y lo manda a volar muy lejos.

Skipper: No Omar

Omar: Vamos Skipper se que puedes hacerlo

En la guarida de Alas de acero

Julien se había aburrido de no hacer nada, entro a dicho lugar hasta llegar a los paneles de control y finalmente vio un botón rojo que terminó presionando.

Computadora: Gracias por oprimir el boton de autodestruccion, les recordamos que tienen 3 minutos para salir corriendo por sus vida y que tengan un muy bonito dia

Julien: Yo no toque nada

Maurice: se nota

Entonces los lemures empezaron a correr por sus vidas y posteriormente la guarida de ALas de acero terminó explotando.

En la pelea de Alas de acero contra Skipper

Los 2 contrincantes seguían luchando pero la explosión de su guarida hizo perder la concentración a la supervillana.

Alas de acero: No ¡mi guarida secreta!

Entonces Skipper 1 noqueó a su oponente golpeándola en la cabeza con un aletazo.

Skipper 1: Si por fin lo logre

OMar: gracias Skipper no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda

Skipper 1: No fue nada

Luego Omar se lleva a Ala de acero a la agencia secreta de los pingüinos para su encarcelamiento mientras tanto Kowalski, RIco, Cabo y Marlene llegaron a Alaska para reunirse con Skipper 1 y los lémures.

Rico: FVNFVNFNDNJBNJKDBB

Cabo: no lo puedo creer por fn los encontramos

Kowalski Que bueno y asi podre corregir este error

Julien: ¿y ya todo el mundo se quiere venir a Alaska o qué?

Maurice: asi parece

Mort: Alaska es muy frío

Cabo: Por favor Skipper regresa a casa

Skipper 1: Lo siento Cabo pero ya tienen a su Skipper y ademas me gustaria iniciar una nueva aventura en solitario

Marlene: Por favor SKipper no lo hagas

Skipper 1: De acuerdo volveré con ustedes a nueva york

Kowalski: Qué bueno porque solo tenemos hasta mañana para corregir esto.

En la guarida de los pinguïnos

Los 4 pingüinos llegaron a su base de operaciones pero el Skipper 2 ya los estaba esperando tan malhumorado como siempre.

Skipper 2: ¿Se puede saber en dónde estaban ustedes? los he estado buscando por toda la ciudad ahora hágame 10000 lagartijas

Kowalsk sin pensarlo 2 veces le da al Skipper 2 con su máquina volviendolo energía nuevamente.

Skipper 1: Eso es un poco aterrador Kowalski

Kowalski: Lo sé pero tenía que hacerlo ya no lo soportaba más

Rico: FJFJNNJFDBFDBBJBFJNFDBNBF

Cabo: Bueno Skipper te vamos a extrañar

Kowalski: Aunque no extrañaremos para anda al otro Skipper

Skipper 1: Y cuenten con eso

Entonces Kowalski le vuelve a dar a Skipper con el rayo laser de su máquina para que la personalidad de Skipper volviera a la normalidad.

Skipper: ¡He vuelto!

Fin.

* * *

Nota del autor: Perdón por la ausencia pero nomas no se me daba :v y pues le quise dar un final a esto aunque que dejarlo en el olvido.


End file.
